Famous Last Words
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Happy? I couldn't even remember what that felt like anymore. Jay's POV of Phantom Rising Part 2. Inspired by "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance :D 3


**Uhhh yeah. I love this freaking show. It's amazing and awesome and the funniest thing I've ever seen. I swear, WHY did it not show in Cartoon Network? (in the country I'm in) I mean come on! I spent my entire childhood not knowing about this! How on earth I survived I don't know. **

**I love Jay and Theresa 3 So I really wanted to write this :P Lol, the ending was so cheesy. But cute. I didn't like the cliff hanger season finale though, and the fact that they just stopped it after that :( I mean Archie and Atlanta! Were's their kiss? And what about Herry, Neil and Odie? Don't they get a happy ending too? :(**

**Aww well. It was a good show and the best hours of my life when I was watching them on Youtube. I never wanted it to end :P Lol, if you're interested, watch them by ClassTitans2005. He's got EVERY SINGLE episode uploaded there! :D **

**Also this was inspired by "Famous Last Words" By My Chemical Romance 3 3 3 I fucking love them :D**

**PS. All in Jay's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any freaking thing. If I did, I would have made Archie, Atlanta and Jay and Theresa get together forever ago. And then never end the show. Duh.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it.<p>

This is not happening. This is not happening. This is all a terrible nightmare that I'll wake up from in the morning. That's right. There's **no way** this is real. I mean, it just can't be real. But even as I'm convincing myself it isn't true – it's eating me alive.

I want to help her. I want to do something to stop all that power from consuming her. But I can't. She would only get defensive and blast me far from her. I couldn't believe this was happening. Something like was this, I never imagined happening.

**Especially from Theresa. **

She's purple. She's changed, turned evil. Her psychic ability was swirling around her, bringing chills to my spine. Her normal green eyes are gone, replaced by the evil anger and frustration she's bottled up inside. I'd never thought that she's feel this way, about anything. I'd expected this probably from Neil, heck even Archie. (Not that I imagined the evil aura thing though…)

But this was too wrong.

This isn't her. This isn't Theresa. This is her anger and frustration for the Gods. At times, I do feel that sort of anger towards them, but it isn't life-threatening, only a heat of a moment type of deal. I have to do something, but every time anyone tries to get near her she only throws them away.

I wished I knew how she felt earlier. I wished that I could turn back time, and stop her before she lost control. I wished I could do **something. **But there wasn't anything I could do. She had all the power of the Gods and altogether, she was an even worse enemy than Cronus.

Because she was our friend. She was someone we trusted with our lives with. It didn't matter if she had the power of all the Gods. She was someone that was always there for us, someone who helped us time and time again. And to see her like this. To see her try and destroy something we've all tried so hard to protect – **it hurt.**

I want to believe that she's been possessed by Cronus, by anyone. It she isn't. This was her. This was all her.

It hurt so much to think she intentionally wanted this. It hurt us all that Theresa – **our Theresa** – was going to be the end of us.

Dust is flying everywhere, thunder striking through the darkened skies. Oh Theresa, what have you done? Why did she think this was good? Why did she think this was going to solve her – our problems? She's not right! Why can't she see that!

She's talking to me.

Her body's floating, it barrelling with raw power. I can't see her eyes, they're gone. They're gone forever because of her anger. She's telling me things. She's telling me everything's going to be okay. She's telling me things – things that are so wrong.

Her voice isn't even hers anymore. It's being echoed by her anger and power. Her body's coloured a bright magenta and her hair is messily floating around her heart-shaped face.

How can she think that everything will be okay if she did this? How can she think that we'll stand aside and let her destroy everything, everything that we've sacrificed more than two years for?

She's holding my face.

I feel her warmth. I can still see the old Theresa in her life-less power-white eyes. I can feel her. She's still in there. But she's too caught up in her frustration, she can't break free. She's too deluded in her own fantasies to see what she's actually doing.

Please Theresa, fight your anger. You need to come back.

I argue with her. She doesn't know what's she's doing! She's attacking her friends. She's losing herself to a monster.

But I couldn't say anything when she jumps away from me. Her power-white eyes widen in shock, her hair is flying all around her in purple strands of branches.

"**Hera wants you to destroy me?**" her soft-spoken voice turns vicious. "**HOW COULD YOU?**" thunder strikes harder and the winds are blow everywhere. Her fists are clenched and her eyes narrow with anger.

My grip on my sword tightens. Everyone else is down; I was the only one left.

I couldn't do anything but watch as she loses control. I throw my sword away, I can't hurt her. I never could. Even if she was evil, I couldn't. No matter what Hera told me, I couldn't do it.

She can't control all this power. She was not a God or an immortal. This power would kill her. I need to save her from it. She was radiating with raw energy, pure godly power which threatens my life.

But I couldn't care.

She can't scare me. She can't scare me when all I care is that she'll be okay. I asked her to let go, to take my hand and let this be over with.

But her anger is still controlling her. It's still keeping her prisoner. It's still pushing the real Theresa away from her body. It's taking over her. I hear its awful howl, its crimson eyes rival Cronus' and it knocks me down.

My life-less body flies backwards and lands in a tumble of dirt and sand. I felt my head split as I knocked onto the ground, throbbing with pure agony. I collapsed into the sandy floor.

That was it. That was my last chance to help her, I couldn't do anything, and I couldn't save her. Theresa was going to kill all the Gods and her friends. She was going to become the very thing she'd tried to stop. My hope is all gone. I couldn't feel any anger or sorrow, just the aching hole in my chest as I think of her ripping apart the world.

**Theresa. **

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

I'm sorry I couldn't let you live a normal life.

I'm sorry I didn't help you when you were alone.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I really felt. I'm sorry.

**I'm so, so sorry. **

The darkness is closing in on me and I feel the world slipping away. Theresa was going to destroy everything. She was going to die – and it would all be my fault. If only I found out how disturbed and angry she felt about the prophecy before this. If only I tried to get closer to her.

But I couldn't.

And I know that soon enough, Cronus would laugh in delight to see that one of our own was the key to our downfall. He'd try and take Theresa and use her for his plans. It made me feel sick to think that she would bend down to his every command. But I knew her. I knew that, despite everything that she's already done – she wouldn't want to kill anyone. She wouldn't join with Cronus, but then she might do something worse than that.

She might try to destroy him too.

But I couldn't think. My head was throbbing painfully. My friends were dying with me; our downfall was one of our own. How ironic.

But then I heard it. I heard a voice. Not just any voice.

_**Her voice. **_

"Jay…"

I forced my eyes to open and I see her. I see Theresa. Not the power-hungry purple monster, but Theresa. I see the orange-haired, green-eyed girl staring down at me. She looked so beautiful. So confused about everything.

My heart leaps with joy. Theresa was back! She was still there! I felt the hope rise up again but then crash when I realize her aura still wasn't done with her.

"– **NO!**"

It sinks creepily back into her body and the monster is back. But Theresa's expression of horror was still painted on its face. I watch her body fall limply to the ground. I had the energy to stand but as soon as I get up, she screams. She's on her knees, her arms poised in the sky. Magenta light exploded my vision and I shield myself away from it.

And when it's gone…I see her.

She wasn't a monster and I felt my legs run towards her. Her body was smoking – but my heart only dropped when she fell back. As if she was dead. I felt my heart panic. My legs bursting with adrenaline and fear, I crouch down next to her.

"_Theresa._" My voice was so sad, scared and alone. I wasn't even sure if that was me, but I felt it from coming from my throat.

She's lifeless in the water, I couldn't see her moving. I'm too scared to touch her, like she'd turn into that power-hungry monster again. I stare at her closed eyes, her heart-shaped face in the warm glow of the sunrise.

**She's so beautiful.**

And I abandon my fears, my pride, everything. I hold her and my heart starts screaming, but I wasn't able to say anything. I hold her tight, trying to feel her pulse, trying to see any sign that would say she was alive.

"She can't be dead!" Atlanta's shaken voice drifted from the shore. I didn't realize how terrified I was of her sentence until she voiced it.

No. Theresa can't be dead. She was fighter, a **HERO. **

**SHE CAN'T BE DEAD.**

I hold her tighter. Please. PLEASE, don't let her be dead. I couldn't handle it if she was.

**Wake up Theresa! WAKE UP! **

I stare at her face, it was so…peaceful but in pain at the same time. I'm holding her so close and tightly, the blood in my fingers goes numb. My face screws in anguish and sorrow. I couldn't stop the helplessness that spreads through my heart.

**NO, THERESA! WAKE UP! **

I felt so alone, so cold. The water was soaking jeans and making my bones cold. I'm rocking back in forth, trying to wake her. I hold her so tightly. I wouldn't ever let her go.

**SHE WASN'T DEAD. **

**PLEASE THERESA. **

She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't doing anything. A cold, lifeless corpse was in my arms. The stare into the sky, the clouds are breaking through and letting the sunshine in the shores. I felt pure anger and heartbreak at everything. How the sun could dare shine brightly when Theresa was gone? How dare anyone be happy?

Happy? I couldn't even remember what that felt like anymore. Or how someone looked liked if they were. All I knew was that Theresa. All I knew was that she was gone.

**NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD. YOU AREN'T DEAD!**

**WAKE UP THERESA! WAKE UP!**

I felt the hot tears scorch my eyes. I didn't try and stop them. She was gone. Theresa was gone. She was gone.

**Forever. **

And I didn't even tell her how I felt. I didn't even get a chance to kiss her. I didn't get a chance to tell her anything. I wasted my time with Cronus – I couldn't care less if he was destroying the world all around me this very second. All I could care about was Theresa.

And how she was dead. On how she was gone.

Because I couldn't save her.

My tears fall heavily like waterfalls and a hole burns through my tortured heart. I didn't know I loved her. I didn't know loved her until she died. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. All this time, I loved her.

And she'll never know.

In a moment of desperation, I bend down to her head and kiss her. I kiss her broken and dead body because it was as close as I could get to kissing Theresa.

She was gone. **Gone.** And I had to live with that fact for the rest of my life.

I wanted to curl up with her body and cry. Cry my heart out and scream until I couldn't anymore. I kiss her with all my might, wishing desperately that she was sent back to Earth from the Underworld.

**But then...I felt something.**

I felt something – move. I pull away from Theresa's lips and stare at her curiously, her eyes were power-white again and a force threw me away from her. But this time, not as hard or far away. I fell back steadily into the freezing waters and cover my eyes.

The magenta light was clouding my vision again. I could vaguely see energy auras from her body fly into the sky and spilt into many others. They flew slowly in the warming breeze and my body tensed up. Were they going to attack me and the others this time?

Then I felt a crashing wave of relief wash over me when I saw them fly towards Zeus and Poseidon. Giving them their powers back.

More energy auras flew away from the beach and I guessed that they were going towards the other Gods like Hera and Athena. They would probably throw a New Year's party when they realize their powers were returning to them.

I stare at Zeus and Poseidon, their body's turning powerful and immortal again. But then, I turned towards Theresa. She was sitting up in the sea, like I was and spoke weakly.

"Argh…wanna try that again?" she looked so innocent and tired I couldn't believe that I had lived without her.

My face split in the biggest grin I'd ever done. She was back! She wasn't dead! She wasn't evil! Theresa was back. My Theresa was back. She was alive, not dead. She was in front of me, breathing and coloured alive. She was healthy and bright, not cold and lifeless. My heart warmed so much my body was tingling with happiness.

I ran to her with all the strength I had, my face-breaking grin was growing wider by the second. I swept down to her tired form in the water, and kissed her. She was alive, breathing. She wasn't an illusion; she was healthy and alive in my arms. I could feel her; she wasn't a delusional evil psychic anymore. She was Theresa. She was a fighter, a survivor and she wasn't going anywhere.

I held her close. My hands crushing her body towards me as I kissed her. As if I was trying to really prove to myself that she was there. That she really wasn't going to fade away. The kiss was everything that I dreamed it would be.

I had spent too many nights lying awake, staring at the ceiling – wondering the feeling of being with her. Of getting a chance to hold her close when she was sad. Of getting a chance to kiss her when I wanted to. Of getting a chance to really tell her how I felt.

Facing the real thing – it was nothing like I imagined it to be. It tasted sweeter than any fruit from Persephone's garden in the Underworld. She tasted like sweet strawberries and the smell of a garden after it had rained. She was spring. She was everything. She was everything to me.

She was kissing me back and I knew then that I should've told her a long time ago. Nearly losing her; had me thinking about all those times I could have told her. All those wasted opportunities that I've thrown away, when I really could have told her. I realized then what we did, that every day sacrificed our lives – we never knew how much time with have left with each other. We never know when the next moment someone that was close to us would get hurt. We never know when they'd be gone forever from us; we had a higher risk of dying with what we did.

How was I so clueless about everything? How did I not see this coming? When I died – I never really knew what everyone else was feeling about losing me. I never really knew what they'd do without me. All I cared about was that stupid prophecy.

How could so blind? How can I not think of my friends and what they would be feeling my losing me? How I could think more about some stupid prophecy than the people who'd given so much of their lives to save the world?

Almost losing Theresa showed me how – small time we had left with each other. Even if we'd been together – known one another for two years…how did I really not know that soon enough I would lose her? Because of Cronus and his thirst to take other the world?

"_Get a room guys,_" I heard Neil slow and annoyed voice break me from my trance. "Sheesh!"

Theresa and I pulled away from one another to look at Neil, who was awkwardly holding one hand over his eyes. I honestly thought that Theresa and I doing something wrong like that was hilarious. I mean seriously – imagine work-obsessed (yes, I admit it) Jay and sweet, fighter Theresa making out in a room?

Sometimes, Neil's utter lack of tact really did make me want to laugh until my ribs hurt.

We looked at one another and smiled greatly. Her green eyes shone with amusement and happiness. I felt a warm tingle run through my heart. I remembered how happy felt.

And it felt good.

I kissed her again and let everything go. I wasn't going to hold back anything from anyone anymore. I loved her. And she had a right to know. These are my last words to you Theresa.

I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm, the ending they put was cheesy anyway so its fair if I did end the cheesy ending thing too :P Lol, did you like it? I hope so...it's all I've ever written for about two days. When I finished watching that episode I had a freaking MASSIVE urge to write something about those too :P <strong>

**So, was Jay and Theresa in character? I certainly hope so, because I probably have huge plans to write more stuff about those too. I mean there's hell of a lot moments I could write about from all they had in the show :P SO I need to know if I nailed them right. **

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


End file.
